ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Media/The Fame/Publications
The purpose of this section is to be a permanent archive for reference use of all publication that has significance to Lady Gaga. 2008 HX-LadyGaga.jpg| HX #? (Pieter Henket) City58-2008.jpg|image:Fi.png CITY #58 (Mick Rock) flaunt96-2008.jpg| Flaunt #96 (Gitte Meldgaard) RWD78-2008.jpg|image:Gb.png RWD #78 (Warwick Saint) Fab Issue 362 cover.jpg| Fab #362 (Lindsay Lozon) 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg| For ACP (Kane Skennar) Newspaper *June 26 — The Times of Malta *Aug 22 — Métro Montréal (French, Warwick Saint) *Nov 18 — Seattle Weekly (Candice Lawler) *Jun 18 — Dallas Voice *Jun 26 — The Times of Malta *Jun 30 — San Francisco Examiner Web *Nov 10 — Metromix *Nov 22 - Billboard *Jul 22 — Short and Sweet NYC *Jun ?? — About.com *Nov 19 — TDink Tabloid / Gossip *Jun 9 — In Touch Weekly *Nov 29 — Us Weekly (Pop's new dance diva is here) *?? — Star 2009 Parlour Magazine Cover.png| Parlour Vol.2 #1 (Ashley Armstrong) Wound5-PolitictOfTaste.jpg| Wound #5 (Jonny Storey) Q Feb 2009.jpg| Q Feb (John Wright) Les_inrockuptibles_Issue_693 cover.jpg| Les Inrockuptibles #693 Mar (Nicolas Hidiro) nylonmarch2009.jpg| Nylon Mar (Sasha Eisenman) DerrickSantinni30.jpg| Fabulous #58 Mar (Derrick Santini) blender-kelly-clarkson-april-2009.jpg| Blender Apr (Liz Johnson-Artur) SOS Cover.jpg| ASOS Apr (David Venni) scarlet_056-June2009.jpg| Scarlet #56 Jun (John Wright) Rolling Stone US No 1080 June 11 2009 cover.jpg| Rolling Stone Jun 11 (David LaChapelle) FHM-France-July09.jpg| FHM July (François Berthier) gwen-stefani-elle-july.jpg| Elle Jul (Hilary Walsh) olivia-wilde-july-2009-maxim-cover.jpg| Maxim Jul (Rennio Maifredi) V-60-BeautyIssue.jpg| V #60 (Sebastian Faena) Japan's Aera Magazine.jpg| Aera #34 Aug (Leslie Kee) FHM-Germany-Aug-2009.jpg| FHM Aug (François Berthier) Billboad magazine 2009 cover.png| Billboard Aug (Oliver Rauh) Bliss-August-2009.jpg| Bliss Aug (John Wright) V magazine 61 Blue cover.jpg| V #61 (Mario Testino) Oliver Rauh Neo2 01.JPG| Neo2 Sept (Oliver Rauh) Exile Cover.jpg| Exile Sept (Leslie Kee) VHJ-31.jpg| Vogue Hommes Japan Vol.3 (Nobuyoshi Araki) Cover-ViVi-September09.jpg| ViVi (Chiaki Oshima) UrbanMagazine.jpg|image:Sg.png Singapore Urban (The Straits Times) June (Ashleigh Sim) *L'Uomo Vogue (March, 2009, Pierpaolo Ferrari) (In transit) * (WINTER) Creamworld Magazine (Canada) * TV Hits * Tele 7 Jours * The Sunday World * Hot Press * Fashion Victim * People * Look * Observer * Teenpeople * Top Girl * Entertainment Weekly * Shout Newspaper *Jan 22 — (UK) The Guardian (Sarah Lee) *Feb 05 — The Canberra Times - Going Gaga *Feb 21 — (CA) La Presse *Feb 22 — (UK) The Sunday Times Style (cover, John Lindquist) *Dec 13 — (US) Los Angeles Times (Carolyn Cole) Web *Jan 14 —Pollstar - Life’s A Ball For Lady GaGa *Feb 9 — Entertainment Weekly - Going GaGa (Lady GaGa's great art) *Mar 17 — Spin.com - Lady GaGa Impress in Seattle! *Mar 28 — LeBuzz.info - Lady Gaga débarque à Montréal! *May 1 — The Age - Going GaGa Tabloid / Gossip * Mar 14 — OK! (Philipp Rathmer) *GoGirl! (May, UK) *More! (May, July, August, UK) * (MARCH ??) Star Club (France) - Fashionissime... Lady Gaga * (MARCH 14) Oops ! (France) - InterviOops Lady Gaga * (MAY 4) more! - 'I'm a disaster with man' Category:Media Category:Publications